Meet Again As The Traitor
by pyscho1999
Summary: waktu kecil dia selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, dia menjadi seorang penghianat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Story rated: T

Pairing: UK x China, Scotland x China (minor)

Warnings: Pedo, OOC

Summary: waktu kecil dia selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, dia menjadi seorang penghianat.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Dulu, Yao adalah seorang anak kecil yang miskin dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Tapi, seorang bangsawan Inggris dengan baju tailcoat hitam yang menawan datang menjeput Yao dari kematian yang menanti anak malang itu. Kini, Yao dan Arthur hidup berdua. Yao bahagia sekali bisa hidup bersama Arthur yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Suatu hari, di hari minggu yang cerah, Yao sedang berlari menuju kamar Arthur. Dia baru saja pergi halaman depan untuk melihat bunga matahari yang ia tanam. "Arthur! Arthur!" teriak Yao sambil berlari. "Nona Yao! Hati-hati!" sahut Carolyn, pelayan keluarga Kirkland yang hampir saja ditabrak Yao. "Maaf Carolyn!"

"Dasar... nona, pagi-pagi sudah semangat seperti itu..." Carolyn menghela napas.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Yao mendobrak pintu kamar Arthur. "Hari ini bunga mataharinya sudah me...!"

"GROOOOOKKK..." suara siapa itu? Yaah.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur. Ya, dia ngorok.

"I-Ini orang sudah jam 9 pagi masih juga tidur!" Yao menarik selimut yang dipakai Arthur sehingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "Bangun woi!"

"Adududuh... Yao... apaan sih... aku kan lagi enak-enak tidur...mimpiin cewek.. eh... mimpiin aku lagi bikin scone... huaaaahh..."

"Mimpiin scone kepalamu pisang! Hari bunga matahariku sudah mekar tau!" omel Yao.

"Ng? Ooh.. baguslah..." jawab Arthur "santai".

Yao menggembungkan pipinya. Menandakan kalau ia kesal. "Reaksimu sungguh tidak enak dilihat, aruuuuu!" jerit Yao sambil memukul kepala Arthur.

"Aduduh! Hei! Iya iya! Maaf deh!"

"... oh iya, aku buat kare udang untuk sarapan" kata Yao tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kare? Udang? Aku kan gak suka makanan pedas..."

"Kamu! Makan mie godoknya Indonesia sampe cabe rawit satu toples aja habis, Cuma makan kare udang kok takut! Dasar payah!" ejek Yao.

"Iya deh... aku makan..." Arthur berdiri lalu mengganti piyamanya dengan baju sehari-hari.

"Kyaaa! Bilang dulu dong kalo mau buka baju!" seru Yao sambil menutup matanya. "Sudah kubilangkan kalo badanmu itu gak enak dilihat! Gak ototnya kayak paman Scott!"

Arthur menarik rok yang dipakai oleh Yao ke atas. "Lihat dulu dong kalo mau bicara! Kamu sendiri juga gak punya otot!"

"Aiyaa! Apaan sih! Dasar mesum!" Yao menampar pipi Arthur. "Dasar Pedo! Pedo Pedo Pedo Pedooooo!"

"Oi, oi! Jangan samakan aku dengan si Pedofil juara bola (baca: Spain) itu dong!" Arthur menarik-narik rambut Yao.

"Aduduh! Jangan tarik rambutku!" protes Yao.

"Ahaha... maaf.. maaf... Nah, sekarang aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipi kare buatanmu, ayo kita ke ruang makan!"

Arthur dan Yao menuruni tangga bersamaan sambil sedikit bercanda. Sampai di ruang makan, perut Arthur langsung berbunyi ketika mencium aroma kare yang begitu lezat. "Wanginya enak banget..." Arthur menarik kursinya lalu duduk. "Selamat makaaaaan!" Arthur mengambil sendok lalu menyendok karenya. Dia memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutnya dan...

"GYAAAA! APAAN NIIIIHH! PEDAS AMAAAATT!" teriak Arthur sambil melempar sendok yang ia pegang. Yao tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Buahahahaha! Aku kan habiskan 2 botol gouchujang untuk kare itu! Ahahahahaha!"

"Jangan ketawa! Ini gak lucu!" protes Arthur sambil mengipas-ngipas lidahnya yang kepedasan.

"Ahahaha... maaf... habis, kau jarang makan pedas sih, jadinya sekali-sekali aku bikin kare 'setan' untuk sarapan... boleh kan?"

"Boleh sih, boleh... tapi buat kare sampai menghabiskan dua botol gouchujang itu sih, keterlaluan namanya, kau mau membunuhku ya?"

"Nggak kok! Mana mungkin aku mau membunuh orang yang sangat kusayangi!" Yao nyengir sedangkan Arthur sedikit terbelalak.

"... Yao... kemarilah..."

"? Ada apa?" Yao turun dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Arthur.

Arthur segera memeluk Yao lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apa pun untukku asalkan kau masih bisa tersenyum, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"A-Arthur..." muka Yao memerah. "A-Aku... sangat menyayangimu..." Yao membalas pelukan Arthur.

"Oh iya, soal bunga mataharimu itu, aku ingin lihat"

"Benarkah!"

"Ya! Kalau sudah benar-benar mekar, nanti kubelikan bunga narcissus!"

"Horeeeeeeeeeee!"

**.**

**.**

Besok pagi, di hari senin yang benar-benar cerah, Yao sedang berkebun. Dia menanam bunga Narcissus yang dibelikan oleh Arthur kemarin. "Lalala~ Cepatlah tumbuh Narcissus putih yang indah~"

"Menanam lagi ya? Nanti bajumu kotor lho!"

"...? ... ! Paman Scott!" Yao berlari menghampiri Paman Scott, saudara Arthur yang berasal dari Edingburg, Skotlandia. "Buenos Dias! Apa kabar paman! Kapan balik dari Spanyol!" Yao langsung melompat ke arah gendongan Paman Scott.

"Baru kemarin sore. Aku kangen kamu, padahal seharusnya hari ini aku pergi ke Bielefeld untuk bertemu dengan Profesor McGuire. Tapi aku relain sehari ini untuk bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik ini~"

"Paman Scoooott...!" wajah Yao memerah.

"Yao ada apa ribut-ribut? Oh? Scott! Lama tak jumpa ya! Kau sehat?" Arthur mejabat tangan Scott.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Wah, kau tambah tinggi ya!"

"Hehehe! Iya dong! Sekarang tinggiku sudah melebihi tiang yang biasa kau panjat waktu kecil dulu!"

"Hei hei, yang kau maksud itu tiang berukuran 167 cm itu?"

"Iya!"

"Itu sih, namanya kau masih pendek!" ejek paman Scott.

"Apaa!"

"Hei hei hei... kalian berdua ngomongin pendek itu rada nyesek tau. Disini kan aku yang paling pendek!"

"Ups... maaf Yao!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kan natal! Christmas rosenya sudah pada mekar!"

"Aku ingin hadiah yang bagus, Arthur!"

"Tentu saja Yao! Aku sudah membelikanmu hadiah yang bagus!"

"Benarkah? Asyik!"

**.**

**.**

Pada malam harinya, Yao dan Arthur sibuk menghias pohon natal. Yao mencoba untuk menaruh starnya tetapi dia tidak sampai dan malah dia terjatuh dan untungnya mendarat di tumpukkan hadiah.

"Nah, pohon natalnya sudah jadi! Tinggal tunggu besok deh!"

"Aku gak sabar untuk membuka hadiahnya!"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yao. Hari ini adalah natal!

Yao segera menyibakkan selimut dan bergegas pergi ke ruang keluarga tanpa berganti pakaian. "Aku dapat dua hadiah!" jeritnya kegiragan. Dia membuka kado dari Arthur. Isinya adalah coat untuk musim dingin berwarna ungu muda dengan pita di kerahnya. "Kyaaa! Manisnya! Terima kasih Arthur!"

Arthur yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan hadiah-hadiah di bawah pohon natal itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ah! Yang bungkusannya merah ini dari paman Scott!" Yao membuka kado dari paman Scott dan isinya adalah sebuah gaun pesta berwarna merah-kuning yang lucu. "KYAAA! Indah sekali! Terima kasih paman Scott!" Yao memeluk-meluk gaun itu.

"Sama-sama Yao. Aku yakin kau pantas dengan gaun itu!"

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Arthur mengadakan pesta natal. Banyak sekali tamu-tamu undangannya. Yao memaikai gaun pemberian paman Scott tadi pagi. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Seluruh anak laki-laki yang ada di pesta itu terpikat oleh kecantikan Yao. Orang-orang dewasa pun juga.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki bertuksedo hitam mengajak Yao berdansa. Tetapi paman Scott segera menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah pasangan Yao di pesta ini.

**.**

**.**

Besoknya, setelah pesta, Arthur, Yao, dan Paman Scott, pergi ke kota untuk jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba Yao melihat seekor anak kucing sedang berlari. Dia mengejar anak kucing itu. Tapi sayangnya, Yao tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Anak kucing itu berlari ke arah jalan raya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk lewat. Yao segera menoleh ketika truk itu membunyikan klaksonnya. "KYAAAAAA!"

"YAOOO!" Arthur segera mendorong Yao menjauhi truk itu. Sayangnya, malah Arthur yang tertabrak. Paman Scott segera menghampiri Yao. "Kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ngh... Arthur..." Yao menoleh. Dia melihat Arthur yang bersimbah darah. Kepalanya bocor. Badannya penuh dengan darah. "ARTHUURR!" Yao segera berlari ke arah Arthur. Dia berteriak-teriak dengan suara yang terisak karena menangis. Berteriak minta tolong. Akhirnya Arthur dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun, nyawanya sudah tak tertolong.

"Arthur... kenapa... kenapa..."

"Yao.. sudahlah... yang terjadi biarlah terjadi... mulai sekarang... aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji..." Paman Scott memeluk Yao lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

To be continued.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memang di chapter pertama ini gak nyambung dengan judul fanfictnya. Tapi, tenang saja, chapter kedua bakal segera update!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Story rated: T

Pairing: Scotland x China, UK x China (minor)

Warnings: Pedo, OOC

Summary: waktu kecil dia selalu bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, dia menjadi seorang penghianat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang berpikir kalau kepala keluarga Kirkland, Arthur, sudah meninggal. Namun, itu bukanlah kenyataan. Belum lama ini, ada seorang penjaga kuburan yang melihat kuburan Arthur telah kosong dan berantakan. Orang itu melaporkan pada seorang pastor di gereja. Sang pastor berkata kalau ternyata Arthur itu masih hidup. Yang sekarang dipertanyakan adalah, Arthur pergi kemana...

**.**

**.**

"Haah... dasar, aku ini sial banget. Masuk ke dalam tanah, bajuku jadi kotor nih..." protes Arthur sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena darah. _Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke situ ya... apa aku sudah mati sebelumnya? Berarti aku ini zombie dong... ah, zombie kan gak punya akal jadi gak mungkin kalo ak zombie... a-apa aku... mati suri?_ Arthur mulai blak-blakkan di dalam pikirannya. _Oh iya! Yao! Yao! Aku benar-benar lupa! D-Dimana dia... dimana dia sekarang! A-apa dia baik-baik saja ya?_ Arthur benar-benar gelisah.

**.**

**.**

"Yao, kau harus makan"

"Aku tidak mau Paman Scott..."

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Scott saja..."

Yao berpaling. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah "paman" Scott. Namun paman Scott berusaha keras untuk membuat Yao menatap wajahnya.

"Yao, tatap aku"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tatap aku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"BRENGSEK!" paman Scott segera menampar Yao.

"Aduh!" Yao meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar gak berguna! Lebih baik kau jadi sampah saja!"

Yao menunduk. Menyembunyikan tangisannya agar tidak dilihat oleh Paman Scott. Yao merindukan Arthur. Sangat merindukannya. Kalau Arthur masih hidup, pasti Yao tidak akan tersiksa begini. Belum lagi dia sekarang sedang menanggung tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dan itu disebabkan oleh kecerobohan paman Scott.

"Yao, ganti bajumu, kita akan belanja bulanan hari ini"

Yao tak berani berkata. Dia hanya menuruti perintah Paman Scott tanpa suara. Yao segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan oleh Paman Scott.

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Arthur sedang mencari makan (?). Bayangkan saja, bertahun-tahun tidak makan dan terkubur di dalan tanah yang gelap. "Aduh... aku lapar banget... tapi aku gak punya uang... masa' bangsawan nyolong sih..." Arthur menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena dia bingung harus melakukan dari tempat sampah, kotor, minta dari orang lain, memalukan, nyolong, salah, terus dia harus apa?

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja ke london? Lalu pulang ke rumahku dan menjelaskan semuanya, lagipula aku kangen banget nih, sama Yao..."

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

"M-Maafkan aku... belanjaannya berat sekali..."

"Haah... kau ini sama sekali tak berguna Yao!"

_Tak berguna... aku tak berguna? Apa itu kata yang tepat untuk orang yang selalu membuatkanmu sarapan setiap hari? Yang membersihkan kamarmu setiap hari? Yang mencuci pakaianmu setiap hari? _Kata Yao dalam hati.

"Aku mau ke toko besi dulu, kau tunggu saja di dekat situ" Scott menunjuk sebuah pohon yang besar. Yao hanya bisa mengangguk lalu menjalan perintah Paman Scott.

Sesampainya di pohon yang dimaksud oleh Paman Scott, Yao segera melepaskan semua belanjaan dari tangannya. "T-Tanganku mati rasa..."

Yao duduk di bawah pohon itu untuk beristirahat. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu mengusap perutnya yang sekarang terlihat besar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau dan terlihat kotor. Pemuda itu menghampiri Yao dan meminta sedikit uang. Yao memperhatikan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu juga memperhatikan Yao. Mereka berdua berpikir, _Rasanya aku kenal dia deh..._

Beberapa detik setelah mereka berpikir, mereka berteriak secara bersamaan.

"ARTHUR!"

"YAO!"

Yao tak percaya dia bertemu dengan Arthur. "B-Bukannya kau sudah... m-meninggal...?" Yao terbata-bata.

Arthur tersenyum. "Aku tidak mati! Aku.. Aku hanya mati suri... yaah... seperti itu lah..."

"Oh Arthur... aku sangat tidak percaya.." Yao memeluk Arthur dengan erat. "Aku... Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Yao... kembalilah bersamaku... Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Yao"

Yao terbelalak mendengar perkataan Arthur. Dia segera mendorong Arthur namun pelan. "Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak? Kita bisa bahagia bersama! Kita... Kita akan melakukan banyak hal bersama! Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku? Kau menyayangiku bukan? Makanya, ayo, kita bahagia bersama!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa... Aku... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini sendirian..." Yao menyentuh perutnya.

Arthur terkejut. "K-Kau... Kau ha-ha-ha... ha.."

"Ya... Aku hamil..."

"A-APA! TAPI... SI-SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

"... Paman Scott... Dia melakukannya saat aku tertidur"

Arthur menjadi lemah. Dia sama sekali tak percaya. Yao seorang penghianat. Yao bodoh. Yao brengsek. Dia terus memaki-maki Yao dalam hati. Arthur merasa sakit hati. "Kenapa Yao..."

"A-Aku... tidak bisa—"

"Wah, wah... istriku sedang bicara dengan siapa nih?"

"S-Scott... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yao brengsek!" Arthur menarik kerah baju Scott dengan kasar.

"Mudah untuk dijelaskan. Aku melakukan hal itu dengannya, selesai"

"Ini bukan bercanda dasar bodoh! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aku sadar kok, pernikahan kami sudah berlangsung selama 7 bulan. Sekarang Yao sudah hamil. Lihat, perutnya besar kan?"

"Ti-Tidak... aku..!"

Arthur merasa sangat kecewa. Dia tak percaya bertemu kembali dengan Yao dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. "Scott... kau benar-benar... harus mati..."

"Hng? Kau mau menuntutku? Tuntut saja. Aku punya alibi yang kuat kok"

"Yao.. kumohon katakan tidak..."

"... Maafkan aku Arthur... Aku.. tidak punya pilihan lain..."

"Nah, ayo kita pulang Yao..."

Scott memeluk pinggul Yao lalu menggandeng tangannya. Arthur tak bisa berkata-kata.

_**Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku jadi mayat**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

End.

Review? :3


End file.
